bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hitoshi Shinso/Relationships
__TOC__ U.A. High School Class 1-A Izuku Midoriya Hitoshi claimed to be jealous of Izuku's Quirk as it gives him combat efficiency. On the other hand, Izuku understands Hitoshi's situation as he himself was considered unfavorable due to having no Quirk. Before their battle in the U.A. Sports Festival, Hitoshi and Izuku were hostile to each other, but after their battle, Hitoshi seems to have gained respect for Izuku, telling him not to lose too pitifully while Izuku respects Hitoshi's goal to enter the Department of Heroics. They meet again while Izuku is friendly to him, Hitoshi ignores his greeting. Hitoshi would surprise Izuku after it is revealed he would play a role in a training exercise in the Department of Heroics. The two soon learned they would fight again in the Joint Training Battle. However, despite his previous cold attitude, Hitoshi was actually excited to fight Izuku again. When Izuku’s power goes out of control during their clash in the fifth round, Hitoshi tries to stop its overflow with Ochaco Uraraka’s help. Hitoshi proceeds to take off his Artificial Vocal Cords, telling Izuku, from his heart, "let's fight!", to which Izuku accepts and gets brainwashed, causing his power overflow to cease. Thanks to that, Izuku manages to return to normal and the round continues. He confronts Hitoshi and manages to capture him while the rest of his team defeats the remaining Class 1-B members, winning the match. Later, Izuku thanks him and Ochaco for saving him. Katsuki Bakugo Due to Katsuki's attitude towards non-Class 1-A students, Hitoshi misinterpreted the Department of Heroics as arrogant people. Although later he does not interpolate Katsuki's behavior to the rest of Class 1-A students. Months later, they meet again during the Joint Training Battle, but Hitoshi no longer seems to attach importance to Katsuki's harsh attitude. He even recognizes that Katsuki is right when he describes him as a dead weight for his lack of combat experience. Mashirao Ojiro Hitoshi may not like Mashirao, as he called him a "monkey" when attempting to provoke Izuku into attacking him. Hitoshi brainwashed Mashirao into teaming up with him in the Cavalry Battle. After being brainwashed by Hitoshi, Mashirao begins to dislike Hitoshi and warned Izuku to be careful in his fight with him. Hitoshi returned this feeling as he claimed Mashirao's decision to resigns from the tournament event to save his dignity, was very foolish in his opinion. Denki Kaminari Hitoshi teamed up with Denki during the first round of the Joint Training Battle. Despite his distant and cold attitude, Denki tries to strengthen ties with him, even defends him when Katsuki describes him as a dead weight for the exercise due to his lack of experience. After the initial clash with the 1-B team, Hitoshi is well aware that his inexperience in battle and apologizes for his slowness in capturing Jurota Shishida, but Denki points out that what he was able to stop Jurota, avoiding the total defeat of 1-A team, and tells Hitoshi that he likes him and he's rooting for him to become a great hero some day. Class 1-B Neito Monoma Upon taking a first glance at the hero-in-training, Neito took an immediate liking to Hitoshi due to the latter's antagonizing of Class 1-A. Neito was happy that Hitoshi was willing to work on a team with him. Hitoshi seems to tolerate Neito’s obsession with toppling Class 1-A. Neito expresses empathy for Hitoshi, because like him, he grew up being derided for having a Quirk deemed unsuitable for becoming a hero. Faculty Shota Aizawa Shota is the hero and Class 1-A's teacher who, because of the similarities in their Quirks’ lack of real combat efficiency, has took note of Hitoshi during the Sports Festival and later decided to mentor him. The teacher beginning to pass on his Capturing Weapon techniques to Hitoshi to increase his battle efficiency, training him so that he may transfer into the Hero Course. References Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Character Subpage